I Am Toruk Makto
by BrutallyBrooke
Summary: Life after the great war with the 'Sky people.'
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first fic on Avatar, and therefor this site. So if I completely suck at life and this story, don't hesitate to tell me.

Prologue

All my life, I've just wanted something worth fighting for. That's why I became a Marine. To maybe solve something, put my two cents in and say I've been apart of something revolutionary.

Reason why I took the gig, to link with Tommy's Avatar. Nothing could take away my will to fight when needed, to protect what I cared for. Hell not even losing my legs held me back. But sometimes I cant help but think how things would have been different if Tommy had come. I figure Tommy would have done the job, went back home and wallowed in his money he earned down here while I wheeled myself around trying to find a decent job that paid the bills.

Tommy wouldn't have made the decisions I did and gotten himself into a dilemma with a hungry Thanator and jumped off a cliff, I know that much. Okay so lets say in a sense, God forgive me, I'm lucky Tommy passed away and gave me a chance to live for the first time in my life. I feel like, if Tommy had been here in the first place, everybody I knew now including Neytiri would be long dead by now. The Tree of Souls would be destroyed and the area around HomeTree would be mined, while Selfridge smiled gleefully in his office.

But thinking back, I feel like I could have done so much more. Like I could have done something different so Neytiri's father wouldn't have died, and so many others.  
Maybe if I wasn't such a skxawng I could have saved everyone just so I wouldn't have to feel this burning guilt on my shoulders. Because either way you look at it, everything, all that has happened has boiled down to being my fault.  
Such a traitor, outcast, _skxawng_.

* * *

Skxawng - moron


	2. Chapter 2

I Am Toruk Makto

One

The chanting of Mo'at's prayers to Eywa soon faded as Jake was engulfed into a white haze, his mind fell silent and the quiet buzzing of chatter began. It was thoughts, The People's thoughts, Grace's . . Tsu'teys. And then there was her, a goddess. Eywa, the essence to all life, she was right there. He could not see her, but he could feel her beneath all the white haziness. And suddenly out of now where, he felt whole, contentment. A sense of acceptance he had never experienced before. And in an instant, Jake was being pulled away from this impenetrable world he had become so fond of in such a short time. He was being pulled out of the haze, and into darkness. His feelings of joy and acceptance shattered just as fast as it came. His conscious was slowly coming back together, piecing all the memories together hes ever had like a simple puzzle.

And everything he'd ever experienced rushed through his mind within seconds. Being in the VA hospital paralyzed, having his eighteenth birthday, getting a call from his mom and dad about Thomas's death. It was like a bad dream that lasted only seconds, and damn did it leave you freaked out of your fucking mind.  
And then it was over.

Involuntarily his eyelids flew open, and he inhaled sharply shoving as much oxygen as he could manage into his lungs. His vision was blurry for a few moments until his pupils had adjusted.  
Jake turned his head slightly, searching for her eyes.  
My Jake. She whispered warmly, raising her hand up to rest on Jake's cheek.  
Jake grinned slightly at her, I see you. Neytiri's eyes became glossy, glittering in the little sunlight remaining.  
I see you. She leaned down gently and kissed him delicately, and then shortly drew back, rising up from her sitting position next to him.  
As Jake came to his feet Mo'at stepped in, Jake Sully, you are one of the Na'vi, the third reborn Toruk Makto. She proclaimed, although she was mainly speaking to Jake.  
Neytiri smiled approvingly and took Jake's hand.  
Jake stepped forward, facing the Omiticaya people, Thank you, all of you my brothers and sisters. His appreciation was sincere, which brought every Na'vi to their feet howling cheers of happiness.  
Mo'at stepped in once more, "Now we shall celebrate." Across the land, on a small creek bed beside a small, quiet stream a fire pit was set up, along with an arrangement of fruit and other exotic meats that were set out along a woven spread made out of a thick green leaf. Jake had seen Neytiri and some others gathering these leaves from tall tropical trees Neytiri called a Too'nok.

As Jake followed Neytiri over to the fire, he glanced back over his shoulder at the limp carcase that lied on one of the monstrous roots of the tree. The luminescence of the clear vein like vines covering his old body were dying down to a dull gray.  
"If you wish, after the gathering we can bury the body." Her offering surprised him, she always knows exactly whats wrong, and how to fix it.

He looked back at her almost pleading, "Thank you." She rubbed his hand reassuringly, "You are Na'vi now Jake. Do not burden yourself with this." Jake nodded and began walking over to the gathering of Na'vi people with Neytiri.  
It was dusk now, and the swelling maroon and orange flames of the fire gleamed against the dark sky and the lush green of the surrounding environment.

Na'vi of all ages danced in wild fashions, and ate their weight in the juicy Kay'bo(Kay-boo) fruit. The elderly would share old legends and stories passed down generations, sharing their own experiences also.  
Despite all the losses of the Omiticaya people, they still managed to have an enjoyable time celebrating Jake's rebirth as a Na'vi, and his birthday.  
Today was a celebration, a blessing from Eywa of Jake's being reborn-ed.

The celebration ended around early sunrise, Jake would have only an hour and a half for rest until he had to go hunt. Morning was the time the Ha'ke(Hi-ya-keh) came out to forage the most.  
The Ha'ke were very peaceful, quiet creatures. Much like the deer back on Earth, very cautious.  
And it would take much time and patience to be able to get a clean shot. But it was worth the wait, Ha'ke provided plenty of hearty meat. He would only have to kill two, and that would provide for a few days.

Since HomeTree had been burned down during the time of war, females had to weave many new berths. It took many, many days for the females to finish the hammocks and the people had to chip off large pieces lumber to sleep on and place them in the nooks of trees, on the ground was too dangerous since Viperwolves usually go hunting during the night. The Omiticaya could not afford further decreases in their population.

But Jake had one more thing to accomplish before he went to rest: burying his old body.  
Silently as the rest of the people headed over to the trees in which their bedding was, he made his way over back to the Tree of Souls.  
And still his body lay limp, cold and pale. He dug a fairly deep hole with his hands, it did not take long since his hands were twice as big as a humans.  
Jake made his way over to the body, picking it up carefully and placed it in the hole.  
He stared at it for minutes upon minutes, just taking in his appearance and making sure he never forgot what he once looked like, what he once was.  
Neytiri appeared behind him, resting her hand on his shoulder, not bothering to say anything. She just gets it like that. He grinned slightly at this.

And out of the darkness, a small seed floated gently down onto the body, resting on his forearm. Jake sighed, getting on his knees and started scraping in rich soil over his body. Neytiri silently bent down, pawing in the rest of soil over his grave. All the burdens of his human life getting pushed deeper into the ground.

And that was that.


End file.
